legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
La Nueva Familia de Arzonia
In construction La Nueva Famillia de Arzonia (Spanish for The New Family of Arzonia), also simply known as the Arzonia Family and La Familia de Arzonia, is a family lead by Maria Arzonia and operated as the central faction of the Catholic Rebels, deemed to take back the Catholic Church from the control of Michael Langdon and the Fallen Roman Catholic Church. Prior to Maria's take over and its reformation, the Arzonia Family serves as an evil crime family and supporting antagonist of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files. After Maria took over the family and reformed it, it became the main heroic faction of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior and a major Magic Side heroic faction in the following stories in both storylines of LOTM: Sword of Kings and LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. ''Overview'' ''Original timeline'' The original Arzonia Family was formerly connected to Mafusa Gang (and therefore, the original Family of Arzonia subsequently connected to Leohart's Cult, Triggers Hell and The Revelation of Qliphoth as a whole), and its tyranny came to an end after the death of the Arzonia Brothers, the former leaders of the family. After her return as a spirit, Maria rebuilt the family and regarded all of her close friends as her family members, turning it from a criminal family into a heroic vigilante family that helped to fight against the KnightWalker Alliance in all the ways. Maria managed to rename it into La Nueva Famillia de Arzonia and decide to take down the Fallen Roman Catholic Church, taking back Vatican from evil, and subsequently destroying KnightWalker Family bit by bit. The New Arzonia Family serves as a foil to Polícia Civil do Estado do Rio de Janeiro (which turned evil when Felix Drake took over it). They wanted no authority above others and only bring freedom instead of management on people, and therefore it is purely Chaotic Good The New Arzonia Family are also considered as one of the most heartwarming heroic organizations in CIS Production storylines, with the motherly caring attitude of its matron, Maria Arzonia, who accepted anyone who is loyal, kind-hearted and brave allies of her into her family. No matter if they join her or not, no matter what their parentage are, as long as they were kind, gentle and showed all kinds of normal love in front of Maria, the leader of this reformed family will always regarded them as one of her family. The concept of family in Maria's mind is not about blood, but is about bond. The experiences of being abused by her own brothers made Maria realized that not every relatives could be considered as family, and therefore she started to hate anyone who treat their relatives and family as tools, including people like Akrak Couteau. ''Renewed Spain'' After the redeeming sacrifice of the former Spanish Queen, Esther Blanchett, Michael ultimately lost his control on Spain, and Maria seized the chance to take over Spain and wipe out Michael's forces inside Spain one by one after the defeat of Langdon Orphans and their leader, Melancholia, saving the entire country from the corrupting influence inside the Fallen Church. As Esther wished after her death, Maria and the New Arzonia Family were praised as heroes, and Maria was recommended by Spanish citizens as the new Queen of Spain. Although never wanting to call herself a Queen, Maria eventually accepted the offer for the sake of her people and became the new Queen of Spanish Kingdom. However, she also said that she did this not for power, just for helping others and bring an end to the war. She also stated that if she was a Queen, she will try to help poor children to prevent them from repeating the tragedies happening on herself. Thanks the efforts of the entire Arzonia Family, Maria's new reign upon Spain is a benevolent one, maintaining the peace between Castilians with other groups like Catalans with one target - fight against the KnightWalker Family. The Arzonia Family gained the country a three-month time of prosperity while recovering from the battle against the Fallen Roman Catholic Church. Even so, Maria was waiting for the chance to take the Catholic Church back and make Pietro Yogdis the new Pope. However, the peace within Spain was ultimately smashed when B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 came back to life, putting the entire world into danger. After the foundation of Manufacturing Progressive Sciences, Maria joined Ratatoskr, and her Family becomes an ally and sub-faction of the Rogues. After the World War III, the New Arzonia Family was de jure disbanded for some time due to Maria and Matt Butcher left for the past to apprehend Michael Langdon, but its inner spiritual meanings never ceased since Maria claimed that she will return back to her family once again and will never forget about anyone. After the destruction of Moloch and the end of the Period of Tribulations, Maria and Matt returned back to their future era and rejoin the Rogues, rebuild the New Arzonia Family and fight against Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. ''Merry Melody - Joker Card'' ''Astaroth Future timeline'' and thus went insane.]]However, the New Arzonia Family had turned upside down in the Astaroth Future timeline, where The Revelation of Qliphoth had took over the Prime Earth and started the reign of terror of Astaroth Empire. After the cooperation of evil between Ara Astaroth and Michael Langdon, not only the Family and the Catholic Rebels lost its remained supporter, the Church of England, but also having a massive loss on the members on all four armies. Looking at whom she cared most about in the world died one by one in front of her, Maria suffered from a horrendous mental breakdown which drove her into nothing but a sociopathic anti-hero as well as cruel slaughterer, who will kill anyone who is not on her side, be them being surrendered or not. Maria also became much more strict towards her underlings. In the previous time, Maria hardly ever referred herself as a leader, only as "Corazon", and she shared respect and moral equality with her underlings, so that they are loyal to her due to true respect. However, after her personality change and her thirst for revenge consumed her, Maria became a person who is the polar opposite to her former self. She had referred herself as the leader of the family and demanded everyone's loyalty and obedience. Her new followers was forbidden from acting cowardly or being too slow to operate an attack. She was also shown to become unstable upon other three executives, replacing them when they failed her or even went missing, showing when she replaced Carl Robinson's Pica position with someone else without even knowing Carl's current status. Therefore, the future Maria became utterly feared and despised by many people who saw her as nothing but an insane monster. Even so, some part of Maria's old personality still existed when it showed that she still genuinely cared for her minions and followers, since they were the one who was still with her through thick and thin. However, the change in Maria's personality also made reputations of La Nueva Familia de Arzonia dropped and was widely considered as a group of mad terrorists in the eyes of Astaroth Empire followers. Even evil monsters like B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 expressed disgust upon Maria's tendency, although it was out of his hypocritical reasons. Future Michael, on the other hand, thought he realized that the true meaning of so-called justice (or so he thought) upon seeing what Maria had become. In Future Michael's mind, the justice bonds with victory. Every side will declare themselves as justice, but only people who win the war can have their "justice" admitted. ''Members'' ''Top Executives (leaders) *Maria Arzonia - Leader Corazon / Heart (Representing love) ♥️'' *''Carl Robinson - Pica / Spade (Representing death) ♠️'' *''Matt Butcher - Trebol / Clover (Representing happiness) ♣️'' *''Magilou - Diamante / Diamond (Representing wealth) ♦️'' *''Helene Hawthorn - Payasa / Clown (Merry Melody Ringmistress)'' Although Maria is the leader of the executives, the Four Top Executives (later five after Helene joined Maria) share equal rights, maintain an equal relationship and address each other as their name directly. IMG 7640.png Reckless.Fist.(Raven).full.1632106.jpg Blade.Master.(Raven).full.1340353.jpg Maxresdefaultvdgg.jpg 39071292_p0_master1200.jpg ''Corazon Army ♥️'' *''Plaisir (inside Melancholia's mind)'' *''Esther Blanchett - Supporter (former enemy)'' *''Petros Yogdis - Intended new pope (leave after World War III ended)'' *''Seth Nightroad'' *''Poison Ivy'' Joan.of.Arc.(Fate.Apocrypha).full.2047687.jpg -animepaper.net-picture-standard-anime-trinity-blood-esther-156547-welyn-preview-e47a52db.jpg Melchior_Cut-in_(ToB).png Seth48.jpg League_of_legends_zyra_by_ae_rie-d83qccq.png ''Pica Army ♠️'' *''Sumireko Hanabusa - Second Pica ♠️'' *''Vento of the Front (saved from brainwashing)'' *''Acqua of the Back'' *''Abel Nightroad'' *''Cardinal Caterina Sforza (saved from brainwashing)'' *''Tres Iqus'' *''Petros Orsini'' 29381f30e924b899453e62e06c061d950b7bf6ec.jpg Vento of the Front Novel.jpg AcquaoftheBack.png Abel_lol_hui.jpg Caterina Sforza 2.jpg Tres.Iques.full.62944.jpg Petros.jpg ''Trebol Army ♣️'' *''Noelle Bor'' *''Villian'' *''Sister Kate'' *''Princess Rimea'' *''Artemeshia Vagorion'' Tbframe5-29-noelle-sm.jpg TV_Tropes_Villian_2_9487.png -animepaper.net-picture-standard-anime-trinity-blood-kate-156705-welyn-preview-aed6dc32.jpg Bayonetta.(Character).full.1522548.jpg 65761381 p0.jpg ''Diamante Army ♦️'' *''Yuri Barnes - Second Diamante ♦️'' *''Gaius Phoenix (unofficial)'' *''Adam Frankenstein'' *''Eva, the Bride of Frankenstein'' Ebdf81362671f409ea3e9c80d1.jpg Ioihyhkk.jpg Adam_Frankenstein_2.jpg 66310318_p0_master1200.jpg ''Merry Melody'' *''Sponsor A - Harold Honeydew (The Persian) - Deceased'' *''Sponsor B - Selina Strawberry'' *''Ms. Bubble - Bubbly Begonia'' *''Beastly Beauty - Beatrice Bergamot'' *''Baccarat Blueberry - joined after Harvest Saga'' *''Pandora - joined after Harvest Saga'' *''Penelope & Phoebe Plum'' *''Alfonso Aloe'' Saber.(Gawain).full.2267652.png Scarlet.full.1998241.jpg 52182056_p0_master1200.jpg Akemi.Homura.full.2214796.jpg Roen.full.1947590.jpg 310Pandora.png Amethyst.(Houseki.no.Kuni).full.2247519.jpg 66988951_p2_master1200.jpg ''Ousted Members (Old Arzonia Family) *Arzonia Brothers (all deceased)'' **''Cain Arzonia'' **''Robert Arzonia'' **''Jacob Arzonia'' *''Guinevere Arzonia'' Axis.Power.Countries.full.1934981.jpg Saber.(Miyamoto.Musashi).full.2249181.png ''Organizations'' ''Corazon Army'' * Main Targets: KnightWalker Family as a whole, The Revelation of Qliphoth, Fallen Roman Catholic Church, Manufacturing Progressive Sciences and the New USSR The Corazon Army was including most of the members of Catholic Rebels, as well as allies from both Anglican Church and the remnants of Eastern Orthodox Church, and it was led directly by the Family's leader, Maria, operating inside Western Europe. They were allowed to move freely to take actions against the KnightWalker Family and the force of Manufacturing Progressive Sciences around the continent. After the World War III restarted after the deeds of B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 and his allies, the Corazon Army had imminently rescued Cardinal Petros Yogdis from Generve from Michael's assassin, Cardinal Antonio Borgia. They escorted Cardinal Yogdis to Tenguu City under Maria's command, so that Katarina would protect him from danger. The Corazon Army bears resemblance of the original Arzonia Family, using bombs and arson to destroy their enemies, but they never harmed civilians and never involved into crimes. ''Trebol Army'' * Main Targets: Mafusa Gang, the Knights of Astaroth, the Underworld, Leohart's Cult and Iscariot Section XIII The Trebol Army took command from Matt Butcher and co-orchestrated by Princess Villian, operating around anywhere where the remnants of Mafusa Gang were still participating the evil deeds. They were not participating battles unless their lead executive gave them orders. Their major job was to gather all current information about the situation and informed their executive as soon as possible, and Matt will present it to Ratatoskr and the Rogues whom the New Arzonia Family is allied with after the death of Sonia Nevermind. They were acting more like spies than soldiers. Due to its actions that delved into Mafusa Gang, Trebol Army is the first section of the New Arzonia Family who knew about the existence of the Revelation of Qliphoth cultists on Earth. ''Pica Army'' * Main Targets: Ultimate Despair, Novosic Kingdom, Carissa's Force and Godom Empire ''' The '''Pica Army was the most aggressive part of the Arzonia Family, as they were all the soldiers and troops that inflicted direct harm to enemies. Some of its soldiers were former KnightWalker Soldiers who fled the KnightWalker Family and surrendered to the SU. Maria knew about their hatred to the KnightWalker Family, knowing they were forced to do the crimes, and she allowed them to fight for Anti-KnightWalker factions so that they could atone their sins with their actions, pretty much forgiving them. The Pica Army was led by Carl Robinson, who was pretty dissatisfied that Maria was using former soldiers from the KnightWalker Family, believing they were pretending to surrender or will start slipping back to their old ways in the KA Army. Later, after Michael banished Carl into Sleepy Hollow, Maria decided to keep the place of Pica Executive vacant until she found Carl, though Matt later suggested her to allow Sumireko Hanabusa to take the role temporarily as the Second Pica, which she did. The Pica Army then went much quieter and tried to find a chance to take down Godom Empire. ''Diamante Army'' * Main Targets: Manufacturing Progressive Sciences, Leohart's Cult, Polícia Civil do Estado do Rio de Janeiro, Sepiriah Gastronomics and all corrupt officials around the world that have huge illegal properties. The Diamante Army had the least members out of all four factions and was under the command of Magilou, and it was the faction that later worked with the army of Ratatoskr in Brazil so that they would help in the attack against Akrak Couteau, an evil executive of MPS. It later expanded and included the witches from Magilou's coven, that later helped Magilou and Maria to fight against enemies led by Ara Astaroth. The Diamante Army is the only sub-faction of Arzonia Family that is almost purely magical and have little to no technology. They also support many goods and materials (like food and money) of all kind that would support the Anti-KnightWalker Forces, including the Rogues. Under Maria's permission, the Diamante Army acted like a group of well-intentioned outlaws who robbed from corrupt officials and support the poor people, acting like Robin Hood. ''Merry Melody'' * Targets: United Kingdom of America, Zodiac Demons, Twelve Nethers and their minions, Lord Helio and Phyllis Peach's followers in the Order of Flourish Merry Melody (Full name: Merry Melody's Circus) is a circus ring owned secretly by a mysterious young woman known as the Ringmistress (later revealed to be Helene Hawthorn) and served as a sub faction of the Order of Flourish. They serves as a major heroic faction in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga. They will make their first appearance in The Resurrection of the Remains episode (based on a two-part Halloween crossover of Bones and Sleepy Hollow) as cameo characters as they start celebrating Halloween. It was revealed that Abbie Mills and Nick Hawley are both fans of the circus' show from a young age, but they were somehow disturbed by the circus' eerie design when they were kids in Sleepy Hollow. The art design are primarily Gothic, and its main color theme are red, black and white. Ichabod Crane, on the other hands, never liked clowns and would seldom pay visit to the circus until it was involved in a series of children murder case, which were actually pinned by Pedro Pineapple by disguising into one of their clowns. The clowns and physically abnormal members of the circus are composed by orphans, disabled people and marginalized vagrants that had been shunned by the society. Helene took care of them, and they all sympathized each other because of their dark pasts and/or physical abnormality. The members of the circus The circus' true affiliation was foreshadowed by its alliterative name, Me'rry '''Me'lody, meaning that it was affiliated to the Order of Flourish. ''Main Targets'' ''KnightWalker Family'' ''Manufacturing Progressive Sciences'' *B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130' *Lusamine'' *''Vergil'' *''Yuuki Terumi'' *''Hazama'' *''The Reaper'' *''Nnoitra Jiruga'' *''Akrak Couteau'' 63937576 p0.jpg 62706516 p0.png Vergil by anubisdhl-d92scpd.jpg Yuuki3ln3QiL.jpg Yuuki.png Overwatch reaper cosplay epic skin by theideafix-da5uw0j.jpg Nnoitra.Jiruga.full.837762.jpg Masoufeoifk.jpg ''Fallen Roman Catholic Church'' *''Michael Langdon'' *''Terra of the Left'' *''Aleister Crowley'' *''Cain Nightroad'' *''Franchesco di Medici'' *''Antonio Borgia'' *''Petros Orsini'' *''Sister Paula'' *''Fiamma of the Right'' *''Doppelganger Vento of the Front'' *''Shinya Banba'' *''Celestia Ludenberg'' Avenger.(Edmond.Dantès).full.2092412.jpg Terra profile.jpg Aleisb6.jpg Cain Nightroad.png Francesco di Medici.jpg AntonioBorgia-29.jpg Brother Petros manga.jpg Anime Sisiter Paula normal Trinity Blood 20-200.jpg FiammaCloseUp.png Vento of the Front-2.jpg Bamba Shinya ep2.jpg Celestia attacking Hifumi manga.jpg ''Leohart's Cult & Qliphoth'' ''Polícia Civil do Estado do Rio de Janeiro'' *''Felix Drake'' *''Jeremy Blaire'' *''Jon Gravelli'' *''Frank D'Amico'' *''Skye'' *''Burckhardt'' *''Karma Maxwell'' *''Hex'' *''Schokolade'' *''Scarecrow'' *''Officer Elena'' *''Vira'' 4989319-7645964008-the_s.jpg 54a329b820a5930ed6ff556e7e67fdcc--role-play-indie.jpg jongravelli-artwork_6437.jpg 4606283-4503735-4302633-frank.jpg 59972733_p0.jpg e002675eac6e76fbbf3951d78b30e5141490825986_full.png Karma_kun.png S2_13_Hex.jpg S1_10_Schokolade_agrees.jpg jormungand-07-scarecrow-tired-annoyed-irritated.jpg jormungand_valmet.jpg __vira_granblue_fantasy_drawn_by_kanno_takanori__sample-a825b3233adec6f0b49c47fac5a138d2.jpg ''Introduction'' The Arzonia Family is a rebel organization feared and hated by both the Underworld and the corrupt officials for their chaotic and rebellious nature. Their leader, Maria Arzonia, hates to hear anyone referring her underlings as tools, since she sees them as family who goes through sorrow and joy. Following some tendency of Anarchy, Maria and her rebels never hesitate to cause rebellion in anywhere around the globe, killing any members from Mafusa Gang and evil soldiers from the factions of KnightWalker Family on sight had they refused to recant or give in. The Arzonia Family was based on the original crime family that once served the leadership of Mafusa Gang until becoming a rouge group independent from the gathered Remnants of Mafusa led by Sasha. However, the new Arzonia Family's nature had changed from a crime family to a chaotic good rebellion faction that orchestrates the entire Catholic Rebels, especially after the tragic death of Patriarch Krans and the major dissolve of the Russian Orthodox Church. After returning from her death as a magical spirit, Maria had managed to salvage the flammable and explosive items left by her brothers in order to create a chaotic good group. She found explosions and fire in her taste when she used them upon the evil people from the KA and all those corrupted politicians in Latin America countries. and the leader of Qliphoth.]]Therefore, the Arzonia Family was armed to teeth and chaotic in nature, being the central faction in the Catholic Rebels supported by Church of England, Eastern Orthodox Church of Russia and other remnants of the original Catholic Church, three of the most influential Christian Churches in the world, in order to fight a threat that united every Christians together; the Fallen Roman Catholic Church. They also determined to seek out the darkest secrets behind Mafusa Gang, which led them to revealing the Revelation of Qliphoth, a even bigger threat than Michael Langdon to Magic Side. Over 80% of the main member from Catholic Rebels have magic abilities and/or superhuman strength, with the notable examples of magicians being Maria Arzonia, Magilou, Abel Nightroad, Acqua of the Back, Vento of the Front and the entire AX members. Maria gained fresh blood of her family by contacting the rouge magicians and saving the Catholics under Michael's evil control. The Arzonia Family was split into four factions. The Club (Pica) Seat was made for Carl due to his strength and moxy, but Carl's sudden berserk and betrayal (due to being controlled by the Malice of Moloch and driven by the inner darkness, paranoia and selfishness within Carl) made the seat vacant. As a last resort, Maria had to make Sumireko Hanabusa as the temporary Pica until she won Carl's loyalty back, restoring his kind side and putting all those crisis into an end for now. The seats of Clover (Trebol) and Diamond (Diamante) belong to Matt Butcher and Magilou, respectively. Maria herself seats on the Heart (Corazon) Seat. *The Pica Army ♠ is made from skilled warriors (like Acqua of the Back) and the surrendered KnightWalker Family members (like Sumireko Hanabusa) who were forced to do crimes and wanted to recant their sins even if they might die in the fight against the KnightWalkers. *The Corazon Army ♥ is the core of the entire Arzonia Family as well as the core of the Catholic Rebels after Patriarch Krans' death, made of the members of Catholic Rebels and Catholic officials surrendered to the rebel force in order to defeat Michael Langdon and his minions. *The Trebol Army ♣ is made of spies and agents, who were all non-fighters and intelligent members. They are in charge of gathering information. *The Diamante Army ♦ involves mostly the rouge magicians and had allied with the Witch Cult. Despite Maria being the central figure of the entire Family, she treats her underlings with respect and maintained morally equal relationships. She refers them by their names and uses polite words to address them. Anyone who dares to mock them will receive immediate punishment in different scales, decided by its severity. Even so, being a rebel does not mean Maria never sets rules. As a leader Maria is a strict person who never allows their tendency being abused upon innocent so that no other innocent people would be jeopardized because of their actions. 's seemly defeat]]Maria is also feared by many due to her sudden breaking rage when anyone caused troubles that could jeopardize the entire Arzonia Family, even to a point of slapping Magilou for burning a mysterious creature before anyone could find its true nature. However, Maria soon sincerely apologized to Magilou and mended their family relationships, showing her caring nature upon her family. She also never attempted to make anyone whom she deemed as family, whether they joined her rebels or not, in danger. After the blood rampage of London was over, Maria selflessly saved Sumireko Hanabusa from the latter's self-immolation due to the death of Mahiru "Shinya" Banba, and Sumireko had joined her formally after the deeds of Maria, showing she never treats her companions as useful tools. After temporarily defeating Melancholia, Maria answered Carl's question by saying everyone was born for a reason. She then welcomed Carl's return into her family and accepted him as her brother. Therefore, Maria earns many genuine respects and is later trusted even from someone like Carl, who was infamous for being unable to trust anyone after being exposed for having demonic blood. In his diary, Matt described Maria was someone who had a sharp tongue like knives and a soft heart like cotton candy. The true feelings of Maria towards her sworn family made every members of the entire Arzonia Family loyal and caring to each other in the condition of not breaking the family rules. ''Main Theme'' ''Peace Theme'' ''War Theme'' ''Affiliations'' ''Allied Organizations'' *''The Rogues'' *''Ratatoskr'' *''Witch Cult'' *''Catholic Rebels'' *''Russian Orthodox Church'' *''Anglican Church'' *''Order of Flourish'' *''Team Witness'' Flag.png The Ratatoskr Logo.jpg -79fe3acffc9a5dd2bff45e70b8fd368a.jpg Coat of arms Holy See.svg.png Cross_of_the_Russian_Orthodox_Church_01.PNG 800px-Flag_of_England.svg.png Solace_Sigil.png Sleepy-hollow.jpg ''Nations & Regions'' *''Kingdom of Spain (Arzonia Dynasty)'' *''Ukraine (formerly)'' *''Southern Italy - Gurella Zone'' Republic of spain flag 1814 1820 by kike 92-d9dn1a6.png 1125px-Flag_of_Spain_according_to_command_of_Alphonse_Charles_with_Sacred_Heart.svg.png ''History'' ''Past'' ''Former Incarnation of Arzonia Family'' ''Birth of Maria'' ''Death of Maria's mother'' ''Michael Langdon's offering'' ''End of Crimes'' ''War against Michael Langdon'' ''Maria's Reluctant Ascension'' ''Maria's Abdication'' ''Humanity's Reformation'' ''Trivia'' *In Firenza Junior, the characteristics of major members in the New Arzonia Family mirror that of the members of Team Witness in the stories of LOTM: WoSH storyline, like so: **Maria Arzonia -- Ichabod Crane **Matt Butcher -- Abbie Mills **Carl Robinson -- Jenny Mills **Magilou -- Betsy Ross **Vasilisa -- August Corbin **Yuri Barnes -- Nick Hawley **Mahiru "Shinya" Banba -- Helene Hawthorn **Sumireko Hanabusa -- Marshall Mango **Esther Blanchett -- Selina Strawberry **Patriarch Krans -- Katrina Crane **Plaisir -- Jeremy Crane **Noelle Bor - Sister Mary Eunice **Adam Frankenstein - Frank Irving (Post-''Death Arc'') **Yuri Barnes - Nick Hawley (Post-''War Arc'') *To distinguish her reformed family from true evil criminals like Mafusa Gang, Maria only allowed theft, plunder, arson and bombing against their enemies, considering those ways as fighting fire with fire and last resorts. However, she never allowed anyone to murder, terrorize or plunder any innocent citizen as well as her allies, and she never allowed deeds like raping, sexual abuse and many more that was too disturbing. Anyone disobeyed her rules will be severely punished, since they had crossed the line of humanity itself. *The Four Executives' codename have their own meanings, given from the meanings in Spanish language and maybe other languages. **'Corazón' means "heart" in Spanish, Aragonese, Asturian and Galician, which not only representing the core of the organization (as the heart is one of the most vital organs in human body), but also connected to emotions of love and kindness. This represents Maria's own leadership. **'Pica' means "pike" and "lance" in Spanish and Catalan, being a kind of pointy weapon that is used during the war. It makes a clear reference to Carl's thirst for violence and his almost 100% serious personality. **'Trébol' means "clover" in Spanish, being a plant that represents positive emotions such as luck (in the shamrock's symbolization) and happiness. This is a reference to Matt's happy and optimistic personality. **'Diamante' means "diamond" in Spanish, Italian and Portuguese, representing wealth as diamond is an extremely expensive kind of gems. This shows Magilou as being a precious person in Maria's mind. *The word "nueva" is a feminine form for "nuevo" (which means "new" in Spain). It was named "nueva" because it was lead by a female leader (or a Matriarch). *Interestingly, Maria is the only member in the New Arzonia Family that is a descendant of the original Arzonia Family despite being conceived outside of formal matrimony. *The Family supports The Rogues with no deem of reward. *The Family's actions in Spain to restore the entire nation from Michael Langdon's control is loosely based on the real-historical event of Spanish transition to democracy after the death of Francisco Franco in 1975. *The favorite and least favorite food of the major members include: **Maria: ***Favorite food: Paella & cream puff ***Least favorite food: Rice wine & ice cream **Matt: ***Favorite food: Doughnut ***Least favorite food: Soda **Carl: ***Favorite food: Black tea ***Least favorite food: Pork chop Category:CIS Productions Category:Families Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Reincarnations Category:Catholic Rebels Category:Chaotic Good Category:Freedom Fighters Category:OCs Category:Reformed Villains Category:Chronos Empire Category:Ratatoskr & Rogues Members Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Mass Murderers Category:Arsonists Category:Extremists Category:Good Counterparts Category:Team Witness members Category:Outlaws Category:Thieves Category:Anti Heroes Category:Double Agent Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Demon Slayers Category:Vigilante Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Action Hero Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Rebels Category:Arzonia Family Category:Pure Good Category:Slayers Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Soldiers Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Special Agents Category:Secret Agents Category:Characters liked by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Revolutionaries Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Characters Category:Order of Flourish Category:Sabbat Clan Category:Hexenmeister Community Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Nicest Characters